Safe and Sound
by MyIdentityisSecret
Summary: "Were we kidnapped?" Hans opened the door of the van. Elsa looked up and gasped. "What are you crazy!" "Do you trust me?" "No I hate you!" "I hate you too Elsa! But we have to jump!" Elsa reluctanly grabbed his hand and leaped into the darkness. Enemies must now come together for one main goal: survival. Modern!AU
1. Taken!

**Hey guys! So in reality I consider this chapter "Chapter one" because the other one is more of like a prologue. It was for more informational purposes**

**anyway...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Taken**

Click. Click. Cameras were flashing at every corner. Limos were pulling up at every corner. Security was tight. Why you might ask?

It was Anna Arendelle's 18th birthday.

After Elsa, three years later, the Arendelle's welcomed another baby girl into the family. Looking more like her father, Anna was a giggly and happy child. Elsa was too but she was a bit more reserved. Elsa grew up to be a well-known dancer and figure skater. She models too, but Anna is the one who specializes in modeling. Having gotten her first contract when she was two, Anna is internationally known. Which explains all the limos at her party.

"Elsa hurry up! You'll be late!" Anna shouted, trying carefully not to trip over her heels or fall. Elsa giggled at her sisters cautiousness. "Alright! I'll be there in three minutes!"

In front of the Arendelle mansion door were two security guards, checking off guests names as they entered. Elsa quickly ran down the stairs to catch up with Anna when..

"Hans! So glad you could make it!

Elsa's blood began to boil. Just hearing his name wanted to make her spit. But this wasn't new.

After the Arendelle's had Elsa, their business began blooming. The Arendelle's along with their business partners the Isles and a man named George Westleton specialized in making beauty products and cosmetics. Their company instantly gain a lot of attention from many celebrities and turned into a world wide success.

However when their parents wen on business trips and stuff, that meant Elsa and Hans were left with a nanny. Since Anna wasn't born yet, Elsa and Hans were forced to play together. They were fine the first year but afterwards something snapped. No one really knows why they started hating eachother, they just did. After Anna was born, Elsa spent time with her, taking care and playing with her. However Anna never seemed to dislike Hans and they became good friends. As they grew up, Elsa and Hans hate for eachother did too. Their parents didn't really notice their hate towards eachother, and didn't really care.

"Hans." Elsa spat out, trying to act polite for Anna's sake, "It's so lovely having to bare your presence here tonight." Elsa said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Likewise, Elsa." Hans smirked, "I couldn't wait to see your terrifying face tonight." Elsa gasped. "Why you little!"

"Hans! Glad you could make it dear boy." A voice called out behind Elsa. Anna sighed in relief and welcomed the person. "Hello mother!"

Kristan hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh look at you! Already eighteen! My how do these years past! Well go now and enjoy your party!"

Anna nodded and waved bye to Hans and Elsa, who were both now glaring at eachother. Kristan looked over to the pair. "And you two! Please if you must argue do it outside. Where no one could see you! Now please go and apologize to eachother."

Hans and Elsa both sighed in defeat and gruffly walked outside.

* * *

"Duke? It's ready!" The minion said. Duke smiled evily and chuckled. "Alright then, get them." The minion nodded, "Yes sir." Duke turn away and smiled at how we his plan was going. Soon Arendelle Cooprations was going to be his. Only his.

* * *

After her mother urged her to apologize to Hans, Elsa felt deflated. She really didn't want to apologize especially since she saw Hans's famous smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm waiting." Hans said evily.

Elsa sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry... for being right. Hans frowned, "Now wait a minute! That wasn't a sincere apology!" He pouted not getting his way for once. Elsa smirked, "What about my apology?"

Hans bit his lip. He had to admit that Elsa was the only person who knew how to push his buttons. "Fine," he scowled, "I'm sorry... for the people who see your face everyday!"

Elsa eyes narrowed. "Asshole!" She screamed, not caring about her surroundings. The music is too loud anyways. No one except Hans heard me. If Hans wasn't a few inches taller and more musclular than her, she would have punched him a long time ago.

Hans smiled in victory. He knew no one could hear them so they could insult eachother as long as they wanted. Elsa curl her hands into a fist. "You know what?" She started, "Your an-AHHH!" She fell through a bush.

Hans laughed, "Haha, I knew you were clumsy but this is new!" Elsa didn't answer. Hans frowned, "Elsa! This is stupid! Come out now!" Elsa still didn't answer. Angry, Hans stormed into the bush Elsa fell thought. "ELSA!" When he saw no one there, he felt panic for a split second. "Fine I'm leav- Oof!" Hans looked up. An unfamiliar face bumped into him. "Hello pretty boy."

"H-hi?" Hans nervously responded.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. Hans eyes widen as he looked at the tall muscular man that just stepped out. "Who are you?"

The man laughed "Having fun with your pretty girlfriend tonight, huh?"

Hans started fuming. Truth be told, he was getting tired of people assuming that Elsa was his girlfriend. "She is not my girlfriend!"

The man frowned, "Pity. You don't know a pretty girl when you see one."

Suddenly two more muscular men joined them. Hans was startled, "W-what are you... Do you know who I am?"

The man nodded, "Hans Isles famous athlete and model." Suddenly the two men, who had joined them earlier grabbed Hans from behind. "Hey! Get your hairy paws off me!"

The first man got closer and put a tag to his face. "Good night pretty boy." The last thing that Hans remembered was seeing Elsa being brought out, in the arms of another man, unconscious.

* * *

"Ugh, my head. Oww..." Elsa whined while rubbing her head. She suddenly got up and became aware of her surroundings.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Elsa whimpered. She was frightened, and the fact that she was alone didn't help either. Or so she thought.

"Ugh! Stop whining!" Hans said rubbing his neck. Elsa turned around and narrowed her eyes. "You!" She said while getting up to strangle him.

"Calm down, miss Princess! This isn't my fault!" Hans said while trying to figure out his surroundings. "I think I know were we are!"

Elsa stood up, "Where?"

"We're in the back of a van."

"What!?" Elsa said dumbfounded.

Hans shook his head, "We- we've been... Kidnapped!" Elsa was so sure she was going to faint. "Kidnapped?! I can't be kidnapped! I have a complition in a few days!" She started fanning herself.

"Stop being over dramatic! Sheesh!" Hans rolled his eyes at the girl's over dramatic act.

Hans gasped, "A handle! I found a door!"

"Hans... what are you..."

Suddenly Hans opened the door of the van.

Elsa looked up and was met with a cold blast of air. She gasped. "What are you, crazy!"

Hans sighed "Do you trust me?" He held out his hand.

"No I hate you! I'm not going to jump!" Elsa pouted.

"I hate you too Elsa! But we have to jump!"

Elsa looked down at the darkness. Hans sighed, "Do you want to live?"

Elsa snorted "Do you think well live by jumping of a van into who knows where?"

Hans was getting impatient, "Do you ever want to see Anna again?"

That question caught Elsa off guard. She loved her little sister and wod do anything to see her again. She looked between Hans and his hand deciding if she should trust him.

_He is Hans, the person you most hate in the world..._

"Well..?"

"I do."

Elsa reluctanly grabbed his hand and leaped into the darkness.

* * *

**did you guys enjoy the chapter? **

**Review make the world go round (and make better chapters)**

**- MyIdentityisSecret **


	2. The Cabin

**Please read!**

**So I reorganized this story. The prologue is now a one shot because I felt like it didn't fit in. So read the first chapter again!**

**Enjoy!**

Screaming. Elsa's screaming to be more specific. That's all Hans could hear at the moment.

After they jumped out of the van, things got a little touchy. Elsa wrapped her arms around Hans chest and shut her eyes, refusing to let go. Hans was doing everything to make her let go.

"Let go Elsa! Your going to kill me! Or worse!" Hans grunted. Elsa looked up and pouted, "No fucking way, Isles!" And she clung on even tighter.

Hans tried to focus below them. He did want to live after all. But all he saw below them was complete darkness. He wondered why fate chose to play a cruel trick on him, to be kidnapped with Elsa. He wouldn't mind anyone else, even if it was with Anna. But it just had to be his worst enemy.

In less than half a second, they hit the floor. Hard.

"Owwww... Where are we?" Hans said rubbing his head. He inspected his body for any cuts, and although there were a couple of bruises that he could see already forming he was alright.

"Hans!" He jump as he heard Elsa whine for the millionth time it seemed. She was holding her heel in one Hans and her Vera Bradley purse in another. She had an aggravated look on her face. Hans looked at her leg. It had a few minor scraps but it wasn't bleeding.

She stomped over to where Hans was siting. "You made me break my second favorite heel!" He scoffed as he stood up.

"No I didn't!"

"Who's idea was it to jump off!"

"Well I didn't want to be tortured or something!"

"And you think I did!"

Suddenly they heard a twig snap behind them. "Maybe we should get going." Elsa whispered.

"Where, under a leaf?" Hans replied, his voice full of cockiness. Elsa narrowed her eyes. "This is serious! We have to find shelter."

Hans sighed. He really didn't want to be stuck with Elsa in the middle of nowhere, but he knew that she was as scared as him, and beside she is pretty smart. "Fine!"

As they started walking, Elsa was doing fine. She confidently told herself that they were being searched and would soon find refuge. However as they progressed their journey for shelter her foot had multiple bruises and blisters. She also was growing drowsy and was fighting tears. Hans wasn't in any better shape. His once perfectly styled curls were hanging in front of his face and spiky. His shoe buckle was broken and scraping him.

Elsa took out her cell phone, which lucky didn't break when they crashed. "Where ever we are there isn't any service"

Hans snickered and looked over at the pale girl.

Suddenly he blurted out, "Are you alright?"

Elsa looked at him confused and shocked. Hans doesn't care about anyone but himself... What's the catch Hans?

Hans realizing what he just blurted out cleared his voice at kept looking straight ahead. "I mean I don't want people blaming me for any broken bones or injures"

Elsa sighed realizing he only didn't want to get blamed for. "I'm fine. And I assume you're fine too."

"You assume wrong. I'm hungry and tired." Hans complained. Elsa sighed and muttered, "Always thinking about himself."

Elsa had stopped homing a fairy godmother would come or that she would wake up from this horrible dream. Her hope of shelter was dying too. Suddenly she heard Hans gasped. "A cabin!" Elsa whipped her head around. "What! Where?"

In the distance, Hans pointed out a small little wooden cabin. Though it was old, he figured finding another shelter at this hour was hopeless.

Elsa on the other hand shuddered. "There is no way I'm staying in that!" Hans sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why not miss Princess?"

"It's not safe!" Elsa retorted. Hans walked up to it and opened the door. He looked inside.

"It isn't dusty and no insects. It's just dark, probably no electricity." At this point he was tired and getting more annoyed with Elsa and her complaints "It's either here or under a tree!"

"... Fine!" Elsa reluctantly agreed. Elsa approached the door and was about to step in when it shut. "Hans!"

Hans found a match and candle. He couldn't help but wonder how weird the women population is. One minute they're crying, the next they're mad. Very bipolar indeed. His attention turned Elsa who just stormed in.

"Ever heard of manners Hans?" She spat.

"So sorry princess. But as you see they aren't any butlers here for your pleasure." He cockliy replied.

"Ugh! Out of all 7 billion people in the world, I just had to get kidnapped with you!" She whined as she sat down on a little wooden stool.

Hans frowned and spoke up, "Listen Princess, this isn't a cup of tea either! Let's just look around and see what we can find."

Both of went into the kitchen to look if hopefully there was any food. But as they entered the kitchen they were feeling less safe than before.

The kitchen was a sorry sight. Cabinet were still open. The power lines of all the appliances were all cut with a wire cutter still sitting on what was the dinning table. Or what was supposed to be the dinning table. The "table" was broken in the middle and the legs were broken.

"What could have done this?" Elsa wondered out loud. Suddenly a growling sound came through the room. Elsa stiffed up and whispered, "Hans! It's a bear."

Hans looked at her pale face and bursted out laughing. Tears were rushing down his face as he never saw anything more hilarious than his worst enemy scared of... His hungry stomach.

"What's so funny idiot?" Elsa frowned. She then realized where the sound was coming from and felt silly. "Oh shut up! Besides we have to find something to eat!"

Hans rolled his eyes, "There are only paper plates here and a bit of salt and pepper. You'll think who ever was trying to escape here would leave something behind, huh?"

"I've got!" Elsa cheered as she opened her purse, searching around for something.

"What is it, your butler bell or your... HEY!"

Elsa pulled the sandwich out of Hans's reach before he could reach it. A frown became embedded on his handsome face. "Give me half of that sandwich!"

Elsa turned her nose up and closed her eyes, "Never! Now you'll think twice before insulting someone!"

"Elsa, I'm the only man here! Without my strength to fight off any bad guys you'll probably die in combat! So please hand over the sandwich!"

"Yeah well without my brains and a plan to get us back home, you'll die too!" Each of them were staring at each other with such dark intensity. Green met blue and each weren't going to back down.

"Just split it in half."

"Why would I do that Hans?"

"Because," he got closer to her, "we both need each other to survive, right Princess?" He stated."

Elsa shuddered at that reality. She had never imagined herself depending on Hans for anything. "Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

They both savored what they considered their last proper meal. Elsa yawned and looked around. "I'm tired. Where's the bed?" Hans smirked, "Demanding aren't we Princess?"

"Stop calling me Princess! And aren't you tired?"

"I can call you whatever I want to. And what better to call you what you are, a stuffy, stuck up Princess." Hans walked I front of her, leaded them to a bedroom.

The bedroom was bland. No decorations, some nails in the wall, only a bed with a mattress. One bed.

"I get it!" They both yelled at the same time. Elsa narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me? I am a lady!"

"Ha! You wish Princess!" Hans shot. "I need to recharge my strength with comfort." He jumped on the bed and laid down.

"I demand you give me the bed!"

"No way! It's mine! Sleep on the floor."

"The floor is way to rough for my liking, thank you."

"No pain, no gain!"

Elsa stared at him, "Give me the bed or I swear I'll tell my father what a jerk you were to me!"

Hans sighed, he wasn't scared of Elsa's father but he didn't want to risk his father's friendship with Elsa's father. "Fine."

Elsa sat down on the bed and rubbed her feet. Hans looked for a decent spot on the floor to sleep on. He looked up at the pale girl and asked her, "Are you really sleeping in that dress?"

Elsa sighed. She didn't what to admit it to Hans but the dress was uncomfortable and not to mention it didn't cover much. "No, of course I brought a pair of pajamas, along with a five-star chef to cook for us." She said sarcastically. She eyed him, "What about you? Sleeping in a suit?"

"Yes, sadly. It will get wrinkled. But I have a jacket to spare..."

For a mere second Elsa thought Hans might give it to her. Hans laughed, "Elsa?...

"Yeah!.." she replied hopeful.

"You wouldn't mind if I use this would you?"

As he showed off his jacket, Elsa gritted her teeth, "Idiot!"

"I'll use it as a pillow."

"Whatever, just go to sleep!"

Sometime in the middle of the night...

Hans woke up suddenly. "Nightmare. God." He was about to go back to sleep when her heard shivering. Elsa's shivering to be exact.

He stood up and walked up to cold girl. She had curled herself in a ball and was snoring quietly. Her hair was hanging over her closed eyelids. For a second he admired her and forgot their current situation. Against his own will he felt her face. "She's cold." His eyes looked back at the floor where his jacket pillow was sitting.

_Come on Hans. Give it to her._

"But it's mine.." He whined. As he fought with his conscious Elsa shivered again. Reluctantly he went to go fetch his jacket and carefully laid it over her. Elsa turned towards him and snuggled up against the jacket.

"Your shivering is so loud!" He snapped at the sleeping girl, coming back to reality. "Better hope you don't drool!" He slowly went back to his little spot on the ground and laid down. _What just happened?_

Brushing it off he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Xxxxxxx**

**So how's that? Review make the world go round! (And better chapters!)**


	3. Wanting Help

"_Hi Hans!" Five-year old Elsa smiled as she was approaching the auburn haired boy. _

"_Hey Hans! Its your girlfriend!" Laughter erupted from all the little boy's as they teased Hans about his close relationship with Elsa._

"_Shut up guys! She's not my girlfriend!" Eight-year old Hans protested. _

"_Oh yeah? Your cheeks say otherwise!" "Prove it!"_

_Hans sighed and looked at his little friend. She was a couple inches shorter then him and had platinum blonde hair. He had to admit she was pretty cute with those big glossy ice blue eyes. But he really wanted these guys to like him and be his friends. "How do I prove it?"_

"_Tell her to go away!"_

"_No, tell her that you don't like her!" _

"_Push her away!"_

_Then, the 'leader' of the group walked over to Hans and stood in front of him. "Do all three."_

_Hans nodded and walked over to Elsa while the other boys hid behind a bush, while still in earshot._

"_Hans! Their you are!" Elsa squealed as she hugged the boy. Hans stiffed up and pushed her away gently. Elsa frowned, "Hans… what's wrong?" _

_Hans looked over to the bush where everyone else was hiding. Then he sighed, "What do you want Elsa?" Elsa smiled, "I just wanted to.."_

"_Can you please stop following me?"_

"_Wh-what?"_

_Hans was struggling. He wanted to die right there. "I…don't like you!"_

_Elsa looked up with tears in her eyes, "No... This isn't a very funny joke, Hans..."_

_Hans sighed and turned away, "it's isn't a joke!"_

_Elsa looked at him, shocked, "I- But I want to give you.."_

_Hans grabbed the paper that Elsa was about to give him and threw it. "Go away!"_

_"I hate you Hans Isles!"_

"Hmm... What time is it?" Elsa woke up yawning. She opened her eyes expecting her hot fresh breakfast right next to her and a butler. Last nights events seemed long forgotten.

For a mere second.

Elsa quickly sat up as she took awareness to her surroundings. A burnt out candle laided on the floor and there was a scent of cologne in the air.

Elsa looked down at her lap. Sitting in it was Hans tuxedo jack. She blushed as she picked up the soft material. Then she scowled. _No Elsa! He probably did something to it._ And with that she threw it on the floor.

Her eyes wandered up to the sleeping figure on the floor. She took notice of how childish he looked. Hair draped over his forehead.

She groggily stood up and shuffled awkwardly over to Hans side. "Hans.. wake up." She whispered. She kept this up for a couple of minutes until her patience was running low.

"HANS! GET THE FUCK UP!"

Alerted and awake Hans quickly stood up startled by Elsa's shouts. "WHAT THE FUCK ELSA! You don't wake up someone like that!"

Elsa scoffed and got up. "Whatever, hey we need to look for more supplies today. Not to mention I'm starving!"

"Well you think you're the only one Princess? Selfish brat.." Hans whispered under his breath. "Can we also try and look for new clothes? These feel utterly disgusting."

"Fine just move!" Elsa sighed as she knew this "adventure" wouldn't be easy.

_**Back in London**_

Anna was pacing back and forth in her grand room. She sat down in her fluffy white chair while trying to control her agony. Her usual bubbly and giddy attitude was replaced with worry ever since last night. When she never found Hans and Elsa after her mother interrupted their conversation.

She walked down to the living room hoping to talk to her parents, when she noticed her mother grabbing her keys and looking for some papers.

"Are you leaving mother?" Anna politely asked. Her mom nodded and opened the door, shouting a quick bye before leaving her alone. Anna one her mother went to the hospital and her dad was probably in a conference. _So much for talking to them._

Anna sometimes wondered if her parents cared about her and Elsa. But she knew being a doctor and a businessman was challenging so she cooperated almost all the time.

"Gerda! I'm going out!" She shouted the the head maid while grabbing her hot pink car keys. After being reminded to drive safely she raced to her car and sped off to the local police station.

When she entered the station there was already a crowd of people following her. Since she was a well-known model the majority of the crowd was men. She flashed them a dazzling smile before asking some security guards to keep them back.

Inside she observed as the station was buzzing with activity. From detectives to officers, the place was active and alive. _My kinda place… sort of._

"Where can I speak to the manger of this place?" She asked a nearby detective. The detective looked up and immediately put on his poker face. "Why hello beautiful! My name is Sven." He flirted.

"I'm Anna Arendelle."

She sighed as Sven's eyes widened. "It's a pleasure!"

Anna awkwardly smiled and looked around, "So...do you know know where I can find the manger, ...or the head of the missing people department or something?"

The "Sven" guy suddenly jumped up and grabbed her hand, "Why.. you're talking to him." Anna awkwardly pulled her hand away. "Oh really?"

"Sven! Get back to work! We may be friends but no slacking off!"

"But Kristoff!"

"No buts!"

Sven slipped in his seat and went back to typing up cases in his computer muttering, "Yes sir."

The man who just scolded Sven was slowly walking towards Anna while shouting out more order to his staff.

"Yo Bjordman! I got those files for you!"

"Thanks Owens! Now research the case about the Manchester girl, will you?"

"On it!"

He then approached Anna. She admired the man. He was tall but not too looked about 21 compared to her 18. He had dark brown eyes with such intensity to then she couldn't look away. But the feature that caught Anna's eyes was his shaggy dirty blonde hair.

He introduced himself, "I'm Officer/Detective Bjordman. Kristoff Bjordman. I'm also head of the Missing Person/Murdered Department." He turned to face Sven, "Unlike this guy right here!"

"How may I help you?"

"I'm here to report two missing people that went missing yesterday." Anna smiled and sighed in relief. It seemed like she was finally getting someone to listen.

"I'm sorry miss we can help you."

Or not.

Anna frowned and stomped on the ground, "And why not?"

"Because they haven't been missing for more than 72 hours."

"Please can you make an exception?" Anna battered her eyes.

"No." Kristoff replied untouched by Anna's flirting techniques.

"What!" Usually her fame and fortune would be the last thing she would take advantage of. But this was about Elsa. "Do you know who I am!"

By now Kristoff was getting aggravated. This red head girl was flirting with him and using money and fame to convince him? Unacceptable. "I don't know and frankly don't care!"

"Excuse me?" Anna quickly got up and pointed a finger at him, "I'll tell my father about you!"

"Miss," Kristoff looked at the scene she was creating and the crowd she was attracting. " I don't want to call the guards on you!"

"I will gladly show her out!"

"Zip it Sven! Please go!"

Anna huffed a bit, "Fine! But I will come back soon!" And with that she turned on her heel and stormed through the doors.

Kristoff smiled sliety. _That girl has determination, I can give her that. _As he turned to face his staff he noticed all if then had looks of disbelief. "What?"

One of them spoke up, "Do you know who that was?" Kristoff shrugged, "No?"

"That was Anna Arendelle!"

"So?"

His staff just looked at him before Kristoff shouted for them to get back to work. He didn't know it yet, but he met someone truly special.

**Review make the world go round! (And better stories!")**


	4. Can I Trust You?

**An: Warning: This chapter mentions sex.**

"Check the closet!"

"There's nothing in there!"

"Geez woman! Control your temper!"

"Fuck you Hans."

Hans and Elsa both had to admit they were getting frustrated with one another because both of them had searched the cabin from top to bottom since earlier that morning. Thanks to the lack of comfort and sleep they were both very temperamental. Not to mention...

"God! I'm starving!" Elsa clutched her stomach as it growled. Hans furrowed his brows, "Well you're not the only one Princess! Spoiled brat!"

After another five agonizing minutes, they gave up their search. "We are going to die!" Elsa exclaimed.

Hans looked at the empty cabinets and knew there was truth behind her words. No food. No water. This is bad. "Let's go out."

"Excuse me?"

Hans sighed, "You heard me. We need to see if there might be a campsite or other people nearby. With food and maybe some clothes. Ok definitely some new clothes."

Elsa frowned, "Hans are you crazy! We were kidnapped! We're probably being hunted right now! We can't trust anyone!"

"You can trust me." Elsa eyes widen. Can I really trust the person I hate the most?

"Can I really?"

Hans nodded, a glint of determination. He knew she had trusting issues, but the key if their survival was trust.

"We can only trust each other, deal?" Hans insisted. Elsa eyed him. There was no evil glint in his eyes nor was there a devilish smirk plastered on his face. His eyes gave a truthful glance and there was a serious expression on his face.

Elsa sighed, "... no backstabbing." Hans scoffed, "Please, Princess. We both want to get out of here, not just you."

"...Deal." Elsa said uncertainly. Once they both shook on it they decide to set off to look for an abandon camp.

"Honestly Elsa, did you have to bring your five inch heels to walk and scavenge food?"

Elsa was currently trying to keep up with Hans. But it wasn't an easy task with her heels getting stuck every other minute. "I'm sorry," she scoffed, "But I really didn't have any other options huh?"

"Well Princess, if you-"

Silence filled the air as they looked at the scene in front of them. There were baskets full of fool and other necessities. Clothes, shampoo, toys, you name it.

"Let's take it!"

Elsa gasped, "No! I think this is some sort of homeless supply distribution."

Before Hans could try and convince her to take some a jet black haired man approached them. "Hey!"

Elsa froze, "Uh-um-y-yes?" Hans stepped in front of her. "Yes good sir?"

"Get back to your position! More homeless will be here soon! Lazy volunteers!"

Elsa silently nodded while Hans looked around.

"Elsa!"

"What?"

"We have to create a diversion!"

"Why?"

Hans rolled his eyes, "I don't know food, water? You know nothing important!"

"Geez thanks for your sarcasm, but unless were actually volunteers we can go near that stuff!

Hans smirked, "Leave that up to me."

* * *

Elsa was sitting on a rock, bored out of her mind when Hans came back. "Well that took more than a second huh?"

Hans smirked and threw a shirt at her. "Put it on." Elsa took the shirt and looked over. "Who's Marie?..."

She took a long glance at Hans. His auburn red hair was tousled and messed up. His lip was puffy and red, and his shirt had two buttons undone. He looked daringly sexy...

"Ewwww! You had sex with the girl didn't you?" She felt blood rush up to her cheeks as she confronted Hans. He shrugged, "We only snagged. I took her shirt after I told her that I'll be back."

"Are you going back?"

"Well..."

"Hans! Oh god." She shivered.

"Why I didn't hear your gratitude yet, Princess."

Elsa scoffed, "We don't even have any food yet asshole."

"OOOO, feisty."

Hans laughed, "Ok, here's the plan. Since you have the shirt and id, you'll go into the guarded warehouse and get whatever you see we need ok? And I'll sneak into the small unguarded one."

"Fine. But if you get caught don't rat me out."

Elsa nervously made her way past the volunteers and into the warehouse. The room was dark with a musty smell. Ok, ok Hans said to get anything I think we need... Oh! There's some eggs! Sausages! Oh this is my lucky day.

Little by little, Elsa filled up her box. The only downside was that she could only take one of each item as the sign placed on top of the door said so.

When she left the warehouse her box contained one egg carton, a bag of flour, a bag of sausages; which she thought by getting, Hans would praise her. Well not that I would want his praise. She also felt guilty because she took five different items of clothing three t-shirts and two shorts. Then, at the last minute she grabbed a pair of Vans she found and wrapped them with two blankets.

She was gruesomely walking towards the rock that Hans said to meet back up when she felt someone grab her wrist, strongly pulling her towards a bush.

"Hey! What ar-mmf!"

"Shut up Princess!"

Elsa forcefully removed the strangers hand, and turned around to slap him. Slap!

"Oww! Elsa calm down! It's just me." Elsa looked up into a pair of familiar sea green eyes. "Hans?"

"Yep."

"You asshole! Why did you do that?"

Hans sneered, "Well that's no way to thank someone for saving your ass! The rock that we were supposed to meet at, their having some sort of meeting their. So you're welcome!"

Elsa sighed muttering, "I'm... sorry. Thank you."

Hans snickered, "Whatever, let's just go before we get caught."

"So," Elsa questioned, "what did you get?"

"A pot, about four ramen packages, two hair brushes, some clothes, soap, candles and some underwear! New ones too!" He boasted.

"Ugh of course you'll only-"

"There were women ones too."

"Give me that!"

Elsa examined the package. It had about six clean new undergarments, including two bras. It wasn't at a Victoria Secret level but at least it was decent.

"Thank you.." She puffed.

"No prob."

She smiled as she thought that her and Hans were starting to communicate with each other and getting along.

"Ewww…. you need a bath!"

"You need it more!"

"God this is heavy!"

"Quit complaining! Put some effort in it!"

_Well.. maybe we still have a long way to go._

* * *

After each of them took a bathe in the river, Elsa and Hans found themselves putting things away in the house they just cleaned up that morning.

"Oh god!" Elsa shrieked. "What?"

"The sausages! They're gone!"

Hans eyes narrowed. "Who dares to mess with my sausages!"

Elsa giggled, "Hans? I think the culprit is behind you..." Hans turned around expecting a wild animal, but was instead met with a pair of innocent brownish black eyes.

"Awwww!" Elsa ran up to the thief and started to cuddle with it. "He's so cute! Can we keep him? Please!" For a minute, Hans stood there confuse. Where was Elsa? The Elsa who snaps at him, insults him? No this Elsa was acting sickly sweet and to a canine?

"I don't want more mouths to feed Elsa! That dog will eat all out food, heck! He already ate all my sausages!"

"Oh please he only took one, see?" She pleaded holding up a bag contains the rest of the sausages. "Plus he's only a puppy! Please you can't send him off to his death. I'll take good care of him, swear!"

_Well this is new..._ It was odd for Hans to here Elsa plead him something, the last time she pleaded for something was... in their childhood. He watched as Elsa started petting and scratching the puppy as if it were something precious.

"Fine... But keep him away from my sausages!"

She cheered, "I think I'll name you..Pip!

Hans bursted out laughing, "You're not serious are you?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What? He likes that name! See!" Indeed, the little dog was yapping and chasing his tail.

"Well I'll call him... Benjamin!"

"Seriously?"

"What? It suits him!"

The dog was curiously watching the chemistry between the two human.

"Whatever just start cooking, I'm hungry!"

Elsa nodded as her stomach rumbled in agreement. She filled up an empty pot with water from the stream and started a fire. Well.. tried.

"Hans!" She called out without looking up.

"What?" He yelled walking into the woods.

"Can you make the fire?!"

"I'm busy!"

"Doing what?"

Avoiding her question he continued walking further into the woods, "Just rub two sticks together!"

"Gee, thanks for being a gentleman.." She mumbled. She picked up two decent size sticks and started rubbing them. Pip started sniffing at the non-existing fire while Elsa was furiously rubbing the stick.

"Oh Pip! What am I suppose to do?!" She cried out in agony. The dog started, licking her cheek as she tried over and over again.

Suddenly someone put their hands on top of hers. "Your suppose to hold them like this."

Elsa looked up to see Hans sitting in front of her, eyes focuses on seeing a flame.

"Well," Hans gruffly spoke, "Are you going to help me, yes or no?"

"I'm helping..."

Cracks and sparks finally ignited in flames. The fires glow lit their faces as they noticed it was getting dark outside.

"Thank you, Hans." Elsa sighed in relief.

"I couldn't leave us without a fire now, could I?" He responded, half serious half playful.

"You dad must have taught you really well, huh?"

Hans chuckled as he remembered his father and childhood. He shook his head, "No, he never taught me, the butler did." Elsas eyes widen, "Really?" Hans nodded and explained how they never really went camping, but instead they went glamping.

"Glamping?" She questioned, clearly amused. He softly smiled, "It's a play on in words, camping in glamorous style. We only made a fire once because our electricity wasn't working.

"Oh. Well I kinda secretly learn how to cook from the maid."

Hans chuckled softly, "So the princess isn't that spoiled is she?"

Pip barked at Hans while he licked Elsa's hand. "No no she not."

They smiled at each other discreetly. Elsa coughed awkwardly, "Let's eat."

"Yes let's."

And for a moment, Elsa thought that Hans could be a good friend.

* * *

**An: Read and Review! Review make the world go round! (And better stories.)**

**-MyIdentityisSecret**


	5. Salt, Lemon, and a Hint of Hot Sauce

"Hi Olaf!"

"Hi Anna! How's it going?"

"Ugh! You don't even know."

It was your typical Monday morning for Anna Arendelle. Yep. Every Monday she would go to Snowman's Cafe to help her best friend Olaf in running his café. At first she only did this because she was bored but then she discovered that she really liked being in charge. So now when she wasn't in the University she's in the café.

However this Monday when Anna came into Olaf's café he noticed she was less upbeat then she usually is. Hmm... I wonder what's up.

"Tell me Anna. It's good to get it off your chest."

"Well-"

"Hi can I get a green tea please?"

Anna sighed as a customer interrupted her. If she was going to tell Olaf, she didn't want to be interrupted. She faked a smiled and turned to take the customers order. "One green tea coming up!"

The customer thanked her as she turned to talk to Olaf. I'll tell you on our break, she mouthed. Olaf nodded and went back to attending customers.

* * *

"So can you tell me now?"

Olaf and Anna were on their "break". Technically they had a break when ever the shop wasn't as busy. Or it was near empty.

Anna sighed, "I guess." She awkwardly shuffled in her seat. "So I think Elsa and Hans are missing and-"

Olaf choked on the pumpkin latte he was drinking. "Elsa and Hans are missing?! Anna why didn't you go get help or call 9-1-1?"

"Zip it Olaf! I'm getting to that part!" Anna snapped. Olaf put his hands up in defense and she sighed and continued her story. "So I went to the police office and-"

**Ding!**

The bell on the rang signalizing that the door opened, meaning a new customer. Anna sighed. "Don't worry I'll get it, ok?" Olaf reassured her. As he stood up, Anna's troubles fill her head with thoughts.

Olaf sighed wanting to help his friend but he needed to attend this customer. "Hi! What can I get you?"

"Uh, I'd like some black coffee please, cream and sugar." A deep voice boomed. Anna's head snapped up. That was a really familiar voice. She gasped as she looked over towards the counter. There, in the flesh, stood Kristoff Bjordman, the person she least wanted to see right now.

Olaf nodded and motioned the customer to take a seat. He spun around, and to his delight he saw Anna making the customers drink. "Do worry Olaf. This will take my mind off things!" Anna exclaimed. Olaf shrugged and nodded, "Ok..."

Anna smiled wickedly when Olaf turned away. As she made the coffee she secretly put in salt instead of sugar, lemon to make it bitter, and a drop of hot sauce. She smiled as she neatly wrote Kristoff on the side of the cup. "Here you go Olaf!"

"Kristoff!"

Kristoff sighed as he heard his name being called out. He was stuck on a case and that usually put him in a bad mood. He politely grabbed his coffee and started walking outside. He failed to notice a certain red head following him.

As Anna chased after the dirty blonde customer, Olaf curiously followed her. _What is she up to?_

Kristoff sat at a table outside and early took a sip. His nose scrunched up as he spit out the coffee. "Ugh! Plah!"

He started wiping his tongue with napkins when he heard a small giggle that gradually turned into loud laughter. He tooled around to find a familiar red head laughing and holding a glass of water.

"You!"

She smiled, "Hey Officer, do you want some water?" He coughed and started breathing in and out. "Water!"

She looked at him and then the glass. "I don't know... Whatever can you offer me?"

Kristoff sighed and coughed some more. He knew what she wanted. "I-*cough* I'll st-*cough* start on you ca-*cough* case!"

She quickly broke out of her wicked mode and handed him the glass of water. Olaf came up to her, "Anna! What's going on?"

"She tried to-"

"I'll tell you inside Olaf. Please."

Olaf reluctantly went inside find a line of customers waiting.

* * *

Anna watched Kristoff heavily gulp down the water she gave him. Kristoff hurriedly finish the glass and laughed at the her. "Alright feisty pants! I'll work on your case now. It must mean a lot to you if you tried killing me."

"Yay! You're working on my case!" Anna squealed.

Kristoff nodded as he stood up, "Go to my office and we'll start on the full report on your case..."

"Oh! It's Anna. Anna Arendelle."

"Alright Ms. Arendelle. See you soon."

Kristoff turned to leave. "Hey wait!" He heard someone shout. He turned around and found Anna running towards him. "I thought I could replace your drink.

She handed him a warm cup. He eyed it carefully. "Don't worry, " She assured him, "It's not tampered with. It's Hot Chocolate!"

"I-I though you would like something sweet..." She shy said. Then she ran into to café, waving bye to him.

He smiled as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. This is delicious! Is that a hint of mint? Mmm...

Whistling a cheerful tune he walked towards his office.

* * *

"It's here sir!"

The Duke grinned. He eagerly went to go meet the van outside.

"Open it up boys!"

"Yes duke sir!"

As the doors open Duke expected to see the faces of a certain Ms Elsa Arendelle and a Mr Hans Isles. But inside it was completely empty and pitch black.

Agrivated he turned around, "Where are they?"

He turned to the head of his army and grabbed him by the collar. "Find them! Don't fail me or I swear I'll be the last thing you'll ever see."

"Yes sir!"

Duke gritted his teeth. _Where the fuck are these teenagers. I will find you if it's the last thing I do!_

He stormed back into his building, feeling hatred bubbling inside.

* * *

**An: Hi guys! Sorry this took forever! But my computer cruelly deleted this chapter as I was posting it! Any ways REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! (And also better stories! *wink* *wink***

**-MyIdentityisSecret**


End file.
